


[罐昏]草莓圣代

by chia0622



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chia0622/pseuds/chia0622
Summary: 赖冠霖Ｘ朴志训伪现背，OOC通通我的！已经给我吃到肚子里去了





	[罐昏]草莓圣代

　　这已经是赖冠霖跟朴志训在一起的第五年了，自从wanna one解散后，他们便不能如从前一般随时随地的腻在一起。虽然说早早就住在了一起，但因为各自的行程总是让彼此错身而过。

　　五年了，两人都有不小的进步，解散之后都朝着自己的选择道路一步一步迈进。

　　朴志训回归了自己的本业，从小角色开始慢慢往上爬，演活了不少困难的角色，得到了许多奖项，终于成为了一线的演员，偶尔也会替自己主演的电影或电视剧唱唱插曲，现在是个炙手可热的大牌演员，几乎可以说是票房跟收视率的保证，偶尔上的综艺也总是会有超高的收视率。

　　赖冠霖的公司本来是希望他可以再组团出道，但被他果断拒绝了，他花了一些时间把中断的学业接上，一边念书一边精进自己的能力，也开始学着创作，出道前就将自己的创作放到了网上，得到了不错的回应，因此公司就安排了他SOLO出道，音乐事业稳定后他又开始着手打造自己的品牌，现在也已经有了不错的成绩。

　　这次好不容易，因为朴志训的生日，两人死皮赖脸的跟公司求来了几天假期，打算出国稍微渡个小假顺便帮朴志训庆生。

　　消息本该是封锁的，但没想到机场还是来了大批的粉丝跟媒体，两人穿着情侣装，那是前一年赖冠霖生日的时候朴志训买的粉红色卫衣，尽管两人脸上都戴着大大的墨镜还有口罩，走在人群中还是一个非常亮眼，赖冠霖见状紧搂着朴志训迈开了步伐，快速的带着朴志训进入了海关。

"呼....总算是可以轻松一点了"朴志训叹了口气。  
"谁叫你非要挑这件穿，这么醒目能不被发现吗?"赖冠霖有些无奈地说到。  
"很久没有这样穿了嘛，我们总是在忙工作，都多久没有一起出门了，我就只是想跟你穿一下情侣装而已，这样也不行..."朴志训嘟着小嘴委屈的喊着。  
"可以可以，你喜欢就好"赖冠霖轻轻的在朴志训的嘴上嘬了一下当作安慰。

　　上了飞机，两人都拒绝了送餐，为了这次的假期，出发前的那一个礼拜公司把行程都塞的满满的，这都已经快两天没有好好睡过觉了，两人坐定了位置后就开始倒头大睡。

　　航程飞行到达一半的时候，赖冠霖起来上了一次洗手间，回到位置上就看到朴志训睡的是一个东倒西歪，他噗哧的笑了出来。

"都已经那么大的人了，怎么还让人这么不能省心"嘴上抱怨着，但赖冠霖还是依旧帮朴志训把毯子掖好，再把朴志训的头靠上了自己的肩膀，好让朴志训能睡得舒服一些。

　　当机内广播响起了即将着陆的消息，朴志训也正好醒了，赖冠霖习惯性的帮他拉了拉了衣领，顺了顺头发，顺便在他的额头上亲了一下。

"我亲爱的宝贝睡饱了吗?"简单的一句情话，即使过了五年还是能惹得朴志训满脸通红。

"你没睡吗?"朴志训揉了揉眼睛。  
"睡了，比你早了一点醒来而已"赖冠霖拉下了朴志训的手。

"别揉了，眼睛会揉坏掉的"赖冠霖习惯的就牵起了朴志顺的手，十指紧扣，两人的对戒也紧紧的靠在了一起。

　　出了机场天空一片蔚蓝，看上去就像是一幅画，画框的角落带着少许棉花糖般的云朵。两人坐上了预先租好的车子，直径前往了饭店，白色的敞篷跑车搭配上两个穿着粉色卫衣美男子，一路上惹来了不少目光的追随，停等红灯的时候甚至有人为了能多看他们两眼差点撞上了电线杆，"噗..."两人都忍不住地笑出了声。

　　到了饭店，两人行李一丢，两人脱下了粉色的卫衣，换上了符合气候的夏季装扮。

"热死了"朴志训拉扯着衣摆扇风，天气热的他双颊微微泛红，像颗苹果似的。  
"我就说没必要穿卫衣了，你看你热的"赖冠霖从浴室走了出来，手上拿了一条湿毛巾，帮朴志训擦着脸，想让他降降温。  
"霖霖，我们晚一些再出门好不好?外头太阳好大啊"  
"可以啊，但你现在待在房里要干嘛?"  
"我们叫客房服务好不好，我突然好想吃草莓圣代"  
"你叫吧，我去冲个凉"

　　趁赖冠霖在冲凉的时候，朴志训叫了客房服务，他都还没洗完就听到了门铃响了起来。出来看到东西的时候完全就傻了，那个草莓圣代简直要比朴志训的头还大...

"你...吃得完吗?这么大一个"  
"你不吃的吗?我想是两个人吃，就让他做大一点了"  
"你知道我不爱吃甜食的"  
"那这样呢?"

　　朴志训叼了一颗草莓，放在了赖冠霖的面前。比起草莓，赖冠霖觉得朴志训看起来更加的可口，赖冠霖咬住了草莓，将草莓推进了朴志训的嘴里，两人的舌尖交缠在了一起，被压坏了的草莓流出汁液，汁液顺着两人的嘴角流了下来。

"不要浪费了"

　　赖冠霖轻轻吸允着的朴志训的嘴角，一点一点的往下，直到将朴志训颈窝上的草莓汁都吸干净为止。

"好吃"赖冠霖回味的舔了舔嘴唇。

　　朴志训被舔唇的这个动作弄得一个脸红成了番茄，低着头不敢看赖冠霖。

"再不吃要化了"

　　赖冠霖一边说一边用手抹掉了朴志训嘴角边的圣代，然后又舔了手指上的圣代。这个行为让朴志训的脑子直接就炸了。

"你....干嘛拉"  
"你不是让我吃圣代吗?"

　　"你再不吃圣代要化光了...不然我来喂你好了?"

　　赖冠霖拿起了汤匙，挖了一口圣代，本来是打算要送到朴志训的嘴里去，但他突然想到了什么，嘴角微微的上扬了仅仅0.1秒。在送到朴志训嘴边的时候，手有意的抖了一下。

"哎呀，我不小心的"

　　圣代直接掉到了朴志训的身上，掉落的位置让人觉得有些害羞，朴志训正打算抽纸来擦干净，没想到被赖冠霖阻止了。

"擦掉就可惜了，我来帮你弄干净"

　　赖冠霖直接舔了上去，虽然隔着布料，但朴志训还是能感受到些许的搔痒。

"我真的不是故意的，我再喂你一次"

　　明知到眼前这人说的是谎话，但朴志训却还是温顺的张开了嘴等着。赖冠霖又挖了一口带着鲜奶油的，这次干脆不演了，他直接在朴志训的眼前将那一大口圣代都倒进了朴志训的领口。

"好冰...你干嘛啊"朴志训一脸不解的看着他。  
"你不是让我吃吗?我觉得这样比较好吃"

　　赖冠霖拉起了朴志训的衣服，看着那一口圣代慢慢的从胸口滑到朴志训有点肉肉的肚子上，他直接靠过去舔了起来，舌尖接触到皮肤的时候，朴志训忍不住地颤抖着，嘴里不小心流出了喘息的声音。

"嗯~~好痒..."

　　赖冠霖并没有打算要就此打住，他一吋一吋的舔舐着沾在朴志训身上的圣代，好不容易都舔干净了，朴志训正想起身逃跑，赖冠霖又伸手去捞了一口鲜奶油，全部都涂在朴志训的胸前，顺带把人又压回了床上。

"霖霖别玩了......唔呜..."

　　食髓知味的赖冠霖并不打算理会他的要求，他将沾满了鲜奶油的手指放进了朴志训的嘴里搅和着，嘴也没有闲下来，伺候着朴志训胸前的小红莓，用舌尖在上面打转，逗得身下的人痒到不停扭动着身体。看着不受控的人，他轻轻的咬了被他玩到发胀的乳珠，疼痛让朴志训叫出了声，却让赖冠霖更加的兴奋了。

"宝贝，好吃吗?"  
"............"  
"我觉得该上正餐了，你说呢?"

　　赖冠霖想扯去朴志训的下着，本就是打算去玩水的，海滩裤的松紧带顿时让他觉得方便了不少，完全不费任何力的就拉了下来。赖冠霖又伸手挖了一口鲜奶油，直接就往朴志训的后庭抹了上去。

"你你你，你想干嘛!?"后面突然凉了一下，让朴志训受到了不小的惊吓。  
"一时找不到润滑的，鲜奶油好像也不错用，你就忍耐一下吧...我等等会帮你舔干净的"

　　赖冠霖借着鲜奶油滑顺的手感，将手指伸入了后庭中，鲜奶油的润滑效果比想像中的好，一指进去抽动了两下赖冠霖决定直接加到三指，没想意外的顺利，扩张的比平时更加快速。

"嗯~~感觉好奇怪....可是又好舒服"

"霖霖~~我想要你进来了"  
"再忍耐一下，我不想让你受伤"

　　碍于赖冠霖的尺寸有些惊人，他从来不敢贸然进入，都是扩张到四指才敢继续往后面进行下去。以往在深入第四指的时候朴志训都会感到疼痛，没想到今天并没有以往那样疼痛，虽然一样有不适感，但却马上就转为舒服的感觉了。这让赖冠霖甚至考虑以后可能都会用鲜奶油来充当润滑了。

"霖霖快点...可以给我了"  
"你真心急"

　　赖冠霖脱下了裤子，硕大的分身早已因为隐忍布满了青筋，他扶起了分身慢慢地推进了朴志训的后庭。不过却没有马上开始抽动，因为他习惯等朴志训适应一阵子。

"啊~~好满...再深一点"

"霖霖快点，你动一动..."  
"叫声好听点的，我就照你说的做"  
"啊~霖霖不要这样啦"  
"乖，该叫我什么?"

"老公操我...拜托....啊啊...嗯"

　　朴志训刚说完赖冠霖就开始摆动起了他的腰，他将朴志训的脚抬到了自己的肩膀上，抓着朴志训的臀部挺进着。

"嗯嗯嗯....好爽"  
"啊......老公...再大力点"

　　一直忙于工作的他们，上一次做这件事已经是快要两个月前了，本来还这次休假要好好休息的，现在看来是不大可能了。

　　两人完全就是干柴遇到了烈火，一发不可收拾。久违的性爱不但没有变得对彼此的身体感到生疏，反而更加的体现了两人身体的契合度。

　　身下的人被随着一次次的撞击着，口中越来越无法说出完整的词句，渐渐地只剩下了呻吟与娇喘。

　　来回了几十次的抽插，赖冠霖找到了好久不曾碰触的朴志训的敏感点，专心的进攻着。

“啊啊啊啊.....”  
“原来是这里啊，太久没进去了，差点找不到”  
“啊啊啊...要...要..”

　　朴志训的铃口不断冒出晶莹透亮的前列腺液，不一会浊白浓稠的精液就全都射在了赖冠霖的下腹上。

“哈...嗯....嗯...”  
“被我操射了啊...宝贝还舒服吗？”  
“嗯...舒服”  
“还想要吗？”  
“要...还要”

　　赖冠霖勉强的退了出来，让朴志训不知所措的看着他...

“你...你干嘛”  
“我累了...宝贝你自己动一下好不好”

　　赖冠霖斜靠在了枕头上，等着朴志训自己动作。朴志训虽然感到害羞但也还是乖乖的听了话，他跨到了赖冠霖的身上 ，对准了位置，正打算缓缓坐的时候却被赖冠霖一把抓住了他的腰，直接往下一压。

"啊.....太深了.."  
"嗯......宝贝，不要夹这么紧"

　　刚刚那一下深深的撞击，让朴志训整个腿都软了，趴在了赖冠霖的胸膛上，一直发出细细的呜咽声。赖冠霖见他半天没有要动起来的打算，于是将人扶了起来。

"宝贝你要动啊..."  
"嗯~~"  
"乖，你自己动一下"

　　朴志训有些艰难的开始上下扭动着自己的腰，两人双手十指紧扣，朴志训仰着白嫩的颈子，伴随着声声呻吟。看着心爱的人在自己身上努力的扭动着，满身润红的情欲，鬓边缓缓滑落的汗珠，那画面简直美的一个不行，赖冠霖越看越心痒。

"啊啊啊啊...."

　　赖冠霖突然放开了朴志训的手，抓着他的腰开始向上顶弄着，朴志训一下失去了重心，双手撑在了赖冠霖的胸口。朴志训双眼迷蒙，眼眶泛着微红，像被人抹上了一抹红色的眼影，眼角带着微光闪烁，他的嘴一张一合的想要出言阻止赖冠霖，却只能发出呜咽声。

"嗯嗯嗯嗯....啊...慢....慢...."  
"都怪宝贝太美让我忍不住了"

　　赖冠霖将每次的撞击都准确的撞在了朴志训的前列腺上，朴志训又射了出来。

"我...我不要了..."  
"那怎么行"  
"我不行了...老公"  
"宝贝射了两次了，我一次都还没射呢"

　　赖冠霖抱紧了他的腰站了起来，走到了落地窗边，把朴志训的背靠在了落地窗上，冰凉的玻璃让朴志训抖了一下，虽然位于20层的高楼，但窗外的灯火阑珊还是让朴志训感到不自在。

"老公...别这样"

　　赖冠霖没有加以理会，继续抽动着，放开了原本捧着爱人的双手，朴志训怕会掉下去，只好死命地抓着赖冠霖的脖子。

"嗯嗯嗯........不..不要...停了"  
"不要停?我没打算要停啊"

　　赖冠霖终于感觉差不多要射了，眼看着朴志训被操到又快射了出来，他加快了抽动的速度，这次两人同时射了。赖冠霖整个胸膛跟腹部都沾满了朴志训的精液，而朴志训的的后穴则被赖冠霖的精液灌的满满的。

　　赖冠霖直接抱着朴志训到浴室帮他做了清理，出来看着满床各种液体，还有打翻的圣代，他将人安放在沙发躺椅上，又到行李箱帮两人找出了换洗衣物。

"穿一穿，该到吃晚饭的时间了"

　　两人穿戴整齐，在房门上挂了[需要清理]的牌子，又到了饭店柜台交代要马上整理，然后就一起去吃晚饭了。

 

 

 

 

"妈呀...是在房里打架了？弄得一到处都是，让人怎么清理啊！！！"可怜的清洁人员只好认命的清理着两人得残局。

fin


End file.
